


Every Inch

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zack attempts to escape. Kind of.





	Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 6, 2006. 
> 
> Cosmotwitch requested something with Zack. ^_^

Zack knew right away that he'd been caught. Mainly by the way Sephiroth looked him over, eyes appraising every inch before being pinned against the back of the door and kissed fiercely.

Yes, he knew he'd been caught. His shirt was the first thing to go - buttons no match for a man who could undo zippers with his teeth and probably just use his force of will on anything more complicated.

And as a hand thrust down into his pants, Zack wondered how much trouble he was actually in. The hand holding his hands above his head stayed tight while the hand in his pants toyed with his growing erection for just long enough to make him moan.

Which had nothing to do with the actual reason he was being so perfectly groped, Zack knew.

Really, he'd just been caught, trying to do the same thing again and again without any luck no matter the method.

But Sephiroth had promised him that little orb of materia. Once he managed to get out the door with it.

Hiding it in his pants, he decided, sounded like a good idea for the next week or so. It was certainly working well this time around.


End file.
